Sailor Moon y una hermana del pasado
by sailorworld
Summary: Sailor Moon descubrira que en su vida pasada tuvo una hermana. lo seran en esta vida, cofiaran en ellas?, peron los algunos capitulos los subi mal el capitulo 3 es el 4 el 4 es el 6 el 5 estabin y el q esta en el 3 es el 6 prdon no me fije
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Bueno esta vez escribiré una historia siempre de Sailor Moon, pero esta vez me basare en una historia de mi vida que me entere que mi mejor amiga resulto ser mi hermana en mi vida pasada, pero al enterarnos lo aceptamos ser en esta, sin embargo como siempre los chismes hicieron que acanara con nuestra amitad y eso nos paso por no confiar en nosotras y creer màs en los demás. Bueno me basare un poco exepto que en mi historia acabara como hubiera querido que sea.

Algunos de los personajes de historia son mios al final de la historia les dire los nombres reales a los que m refiero.

Esperon la disfruten y lean mi otra historias

Pero los personajes originales de Sailo Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.


	2. dudas y sospechas

SAILOR MOON Y SAILOR SUN

Ha pasado 1 año desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, Serena, Amy, Lita y Mina, ya que Ray estudiaba en una privada, Darien había ido a estudiar a Estados Unidos, Haruka y Michiru se fueron de viaje en auto, Hotaru regreso con su padre y Setsuna volvió a las puertas del tiempo, Todas las chicas estaban en diferentes clubes, Serena había entrado al de dibujo y ahí se hizo muy buena amiga que se llama Ayny, aunque se juntaba aun con las chicas, también andaba mucho con Ayny, ya que aunque las chicas eran sus amigas, lo eran debido a su vida pasada, claro que no se imaginaba que su mejor amiga también estuvo en su vida pasada.

CAPITULO 1 DUDAS Y SOSPECHAS

Mina: Hay Sere andas mucho con esa chica.

Serena: La vedad es que disfruto su compañía.

Lita: Es contigo en el club de dibujo Sere.

Serena: Si, asi es esta en otro grupo y tiene a sus amigas, sin embargo me agrada su compañía.

Amy: Oye Serena esa chica estaba en la misma secundaria que nosotras, solo que en el grupo 1.

Serena: Si Amy, pero solo la saludaba de hola a hola, hasta que nos volvimos a topar en el salón de dibujo.

Mina: Pero este año la colocaron en nuestro salón, al igual que con las 2 chicas que anda.

Lita: Si a su salón lo dividieron ya que se abrió un curso nuevo y necestaban 2 salones mas lo mismo sucedió con un antiguo salón de segundo y que aron están en tercero.

Serena: Si lo se.

Mina: Y como se llama Sere.

Serena: Se llama Ayny, la historia de su familia es muy extraña.

(En eso salían de la escuela)

Ayny: Hasta luego Serena

Serena: Hasta luego Ayny.

Jimflor: Vamos Ayny.

Marine: Vamos Chicas es hora de irnos.

Javo: Vamos Ayny, sabes que tenemos que hacer hoy.

Ayny: De acuerdo.

(En eso se van al paqrque #1, Que esperaba se dirgia hacia dirección de las chicas con Artemis).

Luna: Artemis esa chica tiene una gran energía.

Artemis: Hay Luna, no lo creo ahora vamos con las chicas.

Luna: De acuerdo Artemis.

Amy: Hola Luna, que pasa.

Luna: Amy esos chicos quienes son.

Lita: Son compañeros de nuestra clase, pero no sabemos su nombre.

Artemis: Ya basta Luna.

Mina: Que sucede Artemis?

Artemis: Nada Chicas.

Luna: Saben como se llaman?

Serena: No todos solo la chica de pelo castaño es Ayny y el chico es su primo y las otras dos chicas son sus mejores amigas, por que Luna?

Luna: No por nada Serena.

Todos se dirigieron al templo Hikauwa ya que ally se juntarían con Ray, Mientras tanto en el parque #10.

Javo: Prima estas mejor.

Ayny: Si, Note preocupes

Jimflor: Segura, te duermes bastante en clases.

Ayny: Si no se preocupen

Marine y Jimflor:Nos vemos.

Javo: Yo igual voy a mi casa.

Ayny : Les veo el lunes


	3. sueños

CAPITULO 2 SUEÑOS

Ayny se dirigió a su casa., mientras en el Templo.

Amy: Luna que te pasa estas muy extraña hoy.

Lita: Si Luna.

Luna: No nada, las dejo chicas.

Serena: Donde vas Luna?

Artemis: Te acompaño Luna

Luna: No Artemis, ire sola.

Mina: Cuidate Luna.

(las chicas siguieron platicando hasta tarde).

Mientras tanto en la recamara de Ayny

_**Sueño**_

_SP: Majestad, la pequeña aun duerme, a demás su hermana apenas le lleva 2 años._

_RS: Lo se, pero a penas es muy pequeña, Serenity querrá mucho a su la pequeña Selene._

_SP: Majestad usted sabe que Selene tiene un gran poder y muchos dones._

_RS: Lo se, pero tendrás que enseñarla a controlarlo, su deber es…._

_**Fin del sueño**_

Ayny despertó, pero aun eran media noche

Ayny: Es primera vez que logro recordar un sueño, bueno intentare dormir(lo lagra).

_**Sueño**_

_SP: Majestad han pasado 3 años, la pequeña Selene, esta expulsando gran poder._

_RS: Las dos tendrán diferentes poderes, pero la pequeña Selene heredo el ambos sin embargo gobernara el Reino de su padre._

_SP: Si majestad, como diga._

_RS: Ahora, porfavor asegurate que ambas estén es sus habiataciones._

_SP: Si majestad._

_**Fin del sueño**_

Una pequeña gata vigilaba a Ayny,

Luna: No me equivoque esta niña tiene un gran poder, (en eso aparece Sailor Plut), tu aquí que pasa.

Sailor Plut: Hola Luna, veo que te diste cuenta de la gran energía de la chica.

Luna: Quien es esta niña, Sailor Plut.

Sailor Plut: Aun no, tengan cuidado, si la Princesa despertó algo mala surgirá.

Luna: Como que Princesa?

Sailor Plut: Veo no te has lo recuerdas, pero lo sabras a su debido momento.(diciendo esto deseparece).

Luna: Mantendre a esta chiquilla vigilada.

En el templo

Lita: Alguien tiene idea de que se trae Luna.

Artemis: Es que ella cree que hay otra Sailor Scout.

Amy: Pero es posible eso Artemis.

Artemis: No lo se Amy.

Mina: Y quien piensa que es la Sailor Scout.

Artemis: Pues una de sus compañeras de ustedes.

Serena: Te refieres a Ayny y sus amigas(Artemis solo asintió).

Ray: Ya veo, pero chicas, hay algo que deben saber hace un par de días que siento un aura maligna en el fuego.

Serena: Haz logrado ver algo Ray

Ray: No Serena.

Amy: Que es lo que ira a pasar.

Diciendo esto todas se fueron a dormir.


	4. un nuevo enemigo

CAPITULO 6 UN NUEVO ENEMIGO OTANEL

Al dia siguiente Ayny y Jimflor se fueros a la feria, Marine no iva a ir por que tenia otro compromiso, Solaria acompañaba a Ayny a donde iva, todas las chicas igual ivan a la feria distraerse un rato.

Jimflor: Tenias que traer al ave.

Ayny: Si sabes la compe aquel dia y me gusta que ste conmigo.

Jimflor: Ya veo, vamos a la montaña rusa te parece.

Ayny: Claro, oye segura que Marine no va a venir.

Jimflor: Dijo que tenia otra que hacer.

(en eso asoma Marine)

Marine: Hola chicas.

Jimflor: No que no vendrías.

Ayny: Hay Marine, eres indecisa siempre.

Marine: Es que me escape para estar con mis dos amigas.

Jimflor: Oye Ayny esa de alla no es tu amiguita Serena.

Ayny: Si la ire saludar.

Marine: Ayny tu eres superior a esa chiquilla.

Ayny: Lo se, pero me agrada convivir con ella.

Jimflor: Ayny sabes que te vemos luego iremos a subirnos a la montaña rusa.

Ayny: De acuerdo.

Haruka: Vayamos a la mansión embrujada.

Hotaru: Al tronco ese.

MIchiru: Que les parece el remolino.

Mina: El demolizador.

Amy: Oye Sere esa no es tu amiga.

Serena: Ire Saludarla.

Ray: Vamos Serena, hoy solo nosotras 9

Serena: Pero chicas es mi amiga.

Mina: Vamos Sere, saludala y vámonos.

Serena:Hola Ayny, veniste sola.

Ayny: No Serena vine con mis amigas pero subieron a la montaña rusa.

Serena: Que linda ave como se llama?

Ayny: Se llama Solaria y tu tienes mascotas Serena.

Serena: Si una gatita llamada Luna.

Ayny: Bueno te dejo entrare a la casa de lo espejos.

Serena: De acuerdo, hasta pronto.

En la casa de los espejos.

Solaria: Princesa que pasa.

Ayny: El peligro viene Solaria.

Otanel: Tu lo tienes chiquilla (zacando su su corazón) maldición.

Serena: Rayos, chicas.

Todas: Si

Mina: Por el cristal del planeta Venus, transformación!

Lita: Por el cristal del planeta Jupiter, transformación!

Ray: Por el cristal del planeta Marte, transformación!

Amy: Por el cristal del planeta Mercury, transformación!

Michiru: Por el cristal del planeta Neptuno, transformación!

Haruka: Por el cristal del planeta Uranus, transformación!

Setsuna: Por el cristal del planeta Pluton, transformación!

Hotaru: Por el cristal del planeta Saturno, transformación!

Serena: Eterna Sailor Moon, Transformaciòn!

Sailor Moon: Alto ahí villano como te atreves a ruinar un dia de diversioon, soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.

Otanel: Vaya la legendarias Scouts.

Sailor Mars: Que le hiciste a esa chica

(En la casa de los espejos, una chica se tranformaba).

Solaria: Ahora princesa.

Ayny: Por el poder del sol, tranformacion!

Otanel: Me voy, no encontré lo que busco.

Sailor Uranus: Tierra Tiembla!

Sailor Mars: Saeta llameante de marte!

Otanel: No tienen oportunidad contra mi guerreras, ráfaga del viento frio

Sailor Mars: Chicas.

Sailor Sun: Luz descongelante(apunto hacia las chicas y las descongelo).

Otanel: Vaya si es la Scout de la princesa del sol.

Sailor Sun: Que quieres aquí y quien eres.

Otanel: Vaya, idme donde esta tu princesa.

Sailor Sun: No lo se, Fuego de sol

Sailor Uranus: Tierra Tiembla!

Sailor Mars: Saeta llameante de marte!

Sailor Plut:Grito mortal!

Otanel: Malditas, pero vendrá alguien mas a buscar el talismán de colaron y…

Sailor Sun: Rayo destructor.(Otanel desapareció).

Sailor Moon: Quien eres y por que nos ayudas.

Sailor Sun: Y no las ayudo, asi que no se inerpongan.

Sailor Plut: Donde esta la Princesa del sol.

Sailor Sun: Aun no es hora Sailor Plut, como te olvidaste, si tu y tu reina lo saben bien, pero no importa lo sabran a su debido momento, hasta pronto Sailor scouts.(diciendo se fue) n

Sailor Mercury: Que quiso decir con eso.

Sailor Plut: No se


	5. la aparicion de sailor sun

CAPITULO 3 UN NUEVO ENEMIGO

Al dia siguiente.

Ayny: No entiendo estos sueños son extraños.

Solaria: Princesa por fin (pensó).

Ayny: Sera mejor irme al colegio.

En el camino.

Jimflor: Hola Ayny que pasa.

Ayny: Nada.

Marine:Otra vez tu sueños raros.

Ayny: Los he tenido uno y otra vez como si tuviera una vida pasada.

Marine: Ayny olvidalo solo es un sueño.,

Jimflor: Si Ayny vámonos y olvidate de juntarte con esa niña.

Ayny: Serena es mi amiga, y no me alejare de ella, es mi compañera en la clase de dibujo.

Jimflor: Solo te traerá problemas.

Marine: Entremos.

Serena: Hola Ayny.

Ayny: Hola Serena.

Amy: Vamos chicas

Lita: De acuerdo

Mina: Bueno hoy a examen, Serena nos veremos en extraordinario.

(Todas presentaban su examen como siempre la primera en terminar fue Amy, la siguiente fue Ayny y asi hasta que todas terminaron al iual que las clases).

Mina:Vamos chicas Ray nos espera en el templo.

Lita: De acuerdo Mina.

Amy: Vamos Serena..

Serena: De acuerdo, hasta pronto Ayny.

Ayny: Si hasta pronto Serena.

Jimflor: Vamos hay que irnos.

Ayny: Chicas no ire tengo cosas que hacer, que las veo mañana.

Marine: De acuerdo te vemos mañana, vamos al estar en mi casa.

Ayny: De acuerdo(las dos chicas se fueron y Ayny se dirigió al parque #10)

En el parque #10 solo habían 2 chicas a demás de ella.

Ayny: Estor segura que esos sueño significan algo, no puedo equivocarme.

Solaria: No te equivocas.

Ayny: Quien dijo eso.

Solaria: Yo princesa

Ayny: Eres un ave.

Solaria: Me llamo solaria soy su consejera real princesa (le da un broche, pero tenia un sol).

Ayny: Que esto?

Solaria: Princesa es para poder transformase en Sailor Sun, Como ya sabe es hija de la Reina de la Luna y del Rey del Sol, al igual que la princesa Serenity, pero por ser la menor le toca el reino del sol.

Ayny: Entonces no solo fueron sueños, son recuerdo de mi vida pasada.

Solaria: Asi es Princesa, pero por el momento debo llevarla a un lugar seguro, el mal se a cerca y viene por usted princesa.

Ayny: No entiendo muy bien pero debo volver con mi familia.

(En eso aparece el enmigo, En el templo Ray había sentido el peligro).

Ray: Transformemonos, Por el poder del cristal del planeta marte, transformación!

Lita: Por el poder del cristal del planeta jupiter, transformación!

Mina: Por el poder del cristal del planeta venus, transformación!

Amy: Por el poder del cristal del planeta mercurio, transformación!

Serena: Eterna Sailor Moon, Transformacion!

Xiexie: Tu eres estoy seguro.(atacando a una de las chicas del parque)

Sailor Moon: Alto ahí como te atreves a dañar inocentes soy Sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.

Sailor Mars: Saeta llameante de marte!

Xiexie: Vaya las legendarias Sailor Scouts, pero su poder no es suficiente.

Sailor Moon: Ataquemos juntas.

Sailor Venus: Beso de amor y belleza de venus!

Sailor Mercurio: Rapsodia acuatica de mercurio!

Sailor Jupiter: Hojas de roble de jupiter!

Sailor Mars: Saeta llameante de marte!

Eterna Sailor Moon: Por el poder del cristañ de la

luna plateada!

Xiexie: Escudo Reflector! (esto hizo que los ataque le dieran a la Sailor).


	6. verdades a medias

CAPITULO 5 VERDADES A MEDIAS

Mientras las exteriores ivan camino al templo hijikawu, en la casa de Ayny.

Ayny: Lo bueno es que mis padres y mis hermanitos no están salieron de viaje,.

Solaria: Princesa debe ayudar a la Sailor Scouts.

Ayny: No soy de luchar, pero algo me dice que lo hare de nuevo, nuevas visitas vienen en camino y un nuevo enemigo vendrá a buscar ese telisman.

Solaria: Entonces a puede preveer el futuro cierto.

Ayny: Desde que perdi a mi abue, me empezaron a pasar cosas extraña, aunque desde pequeña puede sentí cosas, pero creía que era mi imaginación, pero antes que mi abue muriera pude ver como otra ppersona que quiero moria, no muere esa persona, pero si otra que quiero, suelo tener dejavus.

Solaria: Princesa y con esos poderos, no sabe quien tiene el telisman del corazón.

Ayny: No Solaria.

En el templo.

Ray: Quien era esa Sailor y que es lo que buscan.

Luna: No se Ray, pero podrían describirme a esa guerrera.

Amy: Solo logre distinguir su traje era amarillo, pero nada màs.

Artemi: Es imposible

Lita: Que e imposible Artemis.

(en eso aparecen las 4 Sailor Exteriores).

Setsuna: Pero es ella Artemis

Mina: Chicas.

Haruka: Venimos, por presentimos que cabeza de bombom esta en peligro.

Hotaru: Mamà Setsuna, ya estamos todas puedes decirnos.

Serena: Igual a mi, pero Setsuna aque te refieres.

Artemis: Pero es imposible ella murió junto con todo el imperio solar

Luna: Pero no hubo sobrevivientes, ya que el rey no tenia el mismo poder que la reina Serenity.

Michiru: Puedes explicar a que se refieren porfavor.

Todas: Si.

Setsuna: Verana si como existió un milenio de plata es decir el reino en el luna, también existía un reino en el sol, la única Sailor Scout de este era Sailor Sun, quien decían protegía a la princesa de ese reino, la princesa tenia a su consejero, pero no se quien es ni como se llamaba.

Serena: Y sabes que es lo que buscan esta vez.

Setsuna: Se que es algo llamado el talismán del corazón, pero no se donde esta, eso solo sabía el rey del sol.

Amy: Entonces la guerrera que nos ayudo es Sailor Sun.

Artemis: Si, pero hay que buscar a la princesa del sol, ya que al parecer también reencarno como ustedes,

Mina: Y como sabremos que es ella.

Setsuna: No se, solo se que solo necesitaba de una Sailor ya que tenia unos dones extraordinarios, màs que los suyos princesa.

Serena: Entonces hay que encontrarla.

En la casa de Ayny.

Ayny: Solaria por que yo no nesecito Scouts como la princesa de la luna.

Solaria: Princesa, no lo se, pero nadie nunca supo que Sailor Sun era la propia princesa del Sol, sus poderes son extraordinarios, pero seria mejor que no despertara como princesa y se quedara como guerrera.

Ayny: Sabes que es imposible, eso ocurrirá cuando menos me lo espere, lo puedo presentir.

Solaria: Lo se princesa, ahora no tenia que ver a sus amigas.

Ayny: Cierto, vienes amiga mia.

Solaria: Por supuesto princesa.

(las dos salen al encuentro con las amigas de Ayny)

Marine: Vamos ya va empezar la película(entran al cine).


	7. un new enemigo

CAPITULO 4 LA APARICION DE SAILOR SUN

Detrás de un árbol.

Solaria: Debe transformarse, solo diga, Por el poder del sol, transformación.

Ayny: De acuerdo, Por el poder del sol, transformación!

(diciendo esto se transformo en Sailor Sun, su uniforme era amarillo con lazos naranjas)

Sailor Sun: Tiara de luz, acción!

(eso hizo que el monstruo cayera herido)

Sailor Sun: Rayos de luz(esto destruyo al monstruo).

Solaria: Vamonos Sailor Sun aun no es hora.

Sailor Moon: Quien eres.

Sailor Sun: Por ahora no es momento de presentaciones, hasta pronto Sailor Scouts.(diciendo esto se fue).

Sailor Jupiter: Quien sera esa chica.

Sailor Venus: No se, pero tenemos nuevo enemigos, y nosotros no hicimos mucho, y ella lo derroto con tan solo 2 ataques.

Sailor Mars: Luna tu no sabes quien es.

Luna: No chicas, pero Artemis esta investigando.

(vuelven a su forma civil y se van al templo, en la habitación de Ayny)

Ayny: Normalmente me extraria, pero no entiendo muy bien Solaria, me puedes explicar.

Solaria: Hace mucho tiempo como podras haber visto en tus recuerdos,, existía un un reino en la luna, llamado el milenio de plata, la Reina de la Luna se caso con el Rey del Sol, varios años después tuvieron a la Princesa de la luna y estaban contentos, pasaron 2 años y concibieron a otra pequeña, pero por ser la màs pequeña, su padre decidió que seria la heredera del reino del sol, sin embargo decidieron que las dos pequeñas crecieran juntas, sin embargo cuando cumplió 12 años fue llevado al reino de solaria para prepararse Princesa, su hermana en cambio se preparaba para reinar el reino lunar, sin embargo el megaberso ataco al reino del sol matando a todo el reino su padre como ultimo esfuerzo y al verla muerta aviso a su madre la Reina de la luna y sin embargo el reino lunar también fue destruido y su madre utilizo el sagrado cristal de plata para reencarna sus dos hijas y al reino lunar, sin embargo el mal volvió usted no debía despertar princesa, pero debido al peligro tuve que encontrarla, yo soy su consejera solaria el ave del sol.

Ayny: Ya veo, y donde encuentro a mi hermana y que es lo que quieren.

Solaria: Buscan el Talisman corazón.

Ayny: Y donde se encuentra donde lo usco.

Solaria: No lo se princesa.

Ayny: De acuerdo.

En algún lugar

Michiru: El espejo me muestra peligro debemos regresar con la princesa.

Haruka: De acuerdo, debemos proteger a cabeza de bombom.

Hotaru: SI Mamà Michiru y Papà Haruka.

Michiru: Que habrá de pasar.

Setsuna: No se, en la puerta del tiempo se presento un cambio, por eso estoy aquí

Haruka: Entonces hay que ir a proteger a la princesa.


	8. parecen infinito

**CAPITULO 7 PARECEN INFINITOS**

Habia pasado un mes y dia tras dia derrotaban un nuevo enemigo, Sailor Sun siempre las ayudaba, pero también había empezado aumentar su poder sin darse cuenta y la Sailor del timepo parecía recordar.

En el templo.

Setsuna: Chicas, ya recordé, la princesa del sol es la hermanita de la princesa.

Todas: Que.

Serena: Enserio que bien

Michiru: Si pero donde la buscamos.

Setsuna: No se, pero alguien me dice que Sailor Sun lo sabe.

Luna: Entonces tendrán que preguntarle en la siguiente vataya.

Artemis: Si chicas debemos encontrar a la hermana de Serena.

Ray: Genial otra tonta.

Todas:Ray.

Ray: Lo siento.

En la habitacion de Ayny.

Solaria: Princesa tiene que controlarse aun no es hora, ademas esta ardiendo en fiebre.

Ayny: Lo se, pero debo ayudar el enemigo se acerca y es mas fuerte que los demás, tengo que ayudarlas.

Solaria: Princesa debe controlarse o expulsara ese poder y estará en peligro.

Ayny: Y como hago es Solaria, adema no solo buscan el talismán del corazón si no la semilla de la sabiduría.

Solaria: Lose pero debe controlarse, tome esto la ayudara.

Mietras tanto en el parque # 10

Sailor Moon: Quien eres?

Delirio: Me llamo Delerio y ando en busca de eso dos objetos y mi amo sera invencible al igual que nosotros.

Sailor Mars: Maldito, Saeta llameante de marte!

Delirio: Creen que sus ataquesme aran daño(rie malvadamente) Hojas del dolor infinito!

Sailor Saturn: Campo de energía!(pero las hojas lo atravesaron el campo de enrgia y todas se retorcían de dolor. Sailor Sun llego en ese momento).

Sailor Sun: Luz segadora!(hizo que Deliro que dara perdido con la segura).

Deliro: No podras ayudarlas Sun.

Sailor Sun:Si puedo, Curacion solar!(esto hizo que las chicas estuvieran bien y delirio muiera).

Sailor Venus: Espera, gracias.

Sailor: Neptiun: Donde esta la princesa del sol.

Sailor Sun: Lo siento, pero no ahora lo sabran en otro momento.(diciendo esto se fue y cuando llego a su habitacion se desmayo).

En el templo

Hotaru: Entonces si lo sabe.

Michiru: Puede que si y puede que no.

Serena: La encontrare.

Mina: Si Sere.

En la habitacion de Ayny.

Solaria: Princesa le dije que no fuera.

Ayny: Lo siento Solaria, si no llegaba hubieran muerto.

Solaria: Que paso princesa.

Ayny: Preguntaron por la princesa del sol aun no saben que soy yo, pero plut lo sospecha.


	9. la reunion de las 10 scouts

CAPITULO 8 LA REUNION DE LAS 10 SCOUTS

Solaria: Ya es hora que se presente princesa.

Ayny: Segura, mis amigas se han alejado, por que con esto siempre les doy escusas, ademas me dicen que no este cerca de Serena, pero no lo pueo evitar, no se por que, o màs bien sospecho por que.

Solaria: Entonces ya lo sabe.

Ayny: Serena es mi hermana del pasado, es decir la princesa de la luna.

Solaria: Si princesa ella es su hermana, Serena Tsukino es su hermana.

Ayny: En tonces es facil deducir que Sailor Moon es la princesa de la luna, Rat es Sailor Mars, Amy-Sailor Mercury, Mina-Sailor Venus, Lita-Sailor Jupiter, Michiru es Sailor Neptiun, Hotaru-Sailor Saturn, Haruka-Sailor Uranus y Setsuna es Sailor Plut.

Solaria: No me diga que lo sabia lo de ellas.

Ayny: Si lo pude leer en sus mentes por un instante, pero el de Serena lo sospeche.

Solaria: Princesa Pasado mañana debe reunirse con las chicas.

Ayny: Claro, es momento de la reunión.

Al dia siguiente las chicas sepasaron todo el dia de compras y visitando museos

Serena: Amy ya vámonos.

Amy: Vamos Serena ya solo nos falta este.

Ray: Tu no cambias Amy.

Mina: Esto no es divertido.

Michiru: Pero obtienes conocimientos.

Hotaru: Si

Setsuna: Mires chicas

Haruka: Esa niña siempre la vemos donde sea no me agrada que este cerca de la princesa.

Lita: Vamos chicas(jalando a Serena)

En ese momento otro enemigo atacaba auna chica.

Rasputin: Maldición esta chiquilla no tiene ninguno de los dos objetos.

Sailor Moon: Alto ahí como te atreves adañar a esa chica, soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.

Sailor Mars: Por que la atacaste.

Sailor Venus: Que objetos buscas.

Rasputin: Eso no les interesa Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Mercury: Ataquemos juntas.

Todas: Si

Sailor Jupiter ataquemos, Hojas de roble de juapiter!

Sailor Uranus: Tierra Tiembla!

Sailor Neptiun: Maremoto de Neptuno!

Sailor Venus: Beso de amor y belleza de venus!

Sailor Mars: Saeta llameante de marte!

Sailor Mercury: Rapsodia acuatica de mercurio!

Sailor Plut: Grito mortal!

Sailor Saturn: No resulto chicas, ataque de nuevo.(Sailor Sun asomaba en ese momento).

Sailor Sun: Eso no resultara

Rasputn: Vaya la guerrera del sol y tu princesa.

Sailor Sun: Eso no te interesa.

(aclaro el dia que Serena vio el ave, se le olvido el nombre ya que es muy olvidadiza, jj)

Solaria:Vamos Sun hazlo.

Sailor Sun: (asiente) Bolas de sol, ataquen!

(diciendoesto rasputin queda erido.

Sailor Sun: Uranus, Mars y Plut atáquelo juntas.

Sailor Moon: Aganlo chicas.

Sailor Plut:Grito mortal!

Sailor Mars: Saeta llameante de marte!

Sailor Uranus: Tierra Tiembla! (rasputin desapareció).

Sailor Moon: Quien eres Sun y por que nos ayudas.

Sailor Venus: Y tu quien eres.

Solaria: Soy Solaria, si quieres saber las veremos en el templo Hikawua al medio dia mñana.

Sailor Sun: Hasta entonces chicas.(y se fue junto con solaria).

Todas las chicas ya habían vuelto asu forma civil.

Al dia siguiente en el templo, las chicas estaban sentadas en la banca.

Ray: Donde esta la toncta de Serena.

Artemis: Luna me dijo que ya venían

Hotaru: Creo que ya es costumbre llegar a tiempo

Luna: Hola chicas lo sentimos hoy fue mi culpa.

Mina: Hay Luna.

Serena: Lo lamentamos.

Michiru: Ya son las 12(en eso se asoma Ayny con Solaria).

Haruka: Que haces aquí niña ahorita no esta abierto.

Ayny: Lo se.

Solaria: Que acaso no me recuerda.

Amy: Solaria., entonces ella es.

Ayny: Asi es soy Sailor Sun.

Setsuna: Y la princesa del sol.

Serena: Guau! Eso no me lo esperaba.

Hotaru: Quien eres la verdad creo que soy la única que no se tu nombre.

Ayny: Normalmente son Ayny Sacha curso el ultimo año de prepa con las chicas,

Setsuna: Y la princesa del sol.

Solaria: La están viendo Sailor Sun es decir Ayny es la Princesa del sol.

Michiru: No entiendo.

Ayny: Que es lo que no entienden.

Haruka: Como es que eres la princesa del sol y Sailor Sun.

Solaria: Esta como Sailor Moon que es la Princesa de la Luna.

Serena: Como?

Mina: Porque no tienes Sailor Scouts como Serena.

Ayny: Honestamente no lo se, pero Solaria si.

Solaria: Asi es, hola Artemis y Luna.

Luna: Hola Solaria, mi sospechas eran ciertas.

Artemis: Entonces no me equivoque.

Solaria: Si asi es, y la Princesa del sol no tiene guardianas, por que tiene dones que la princesa de la Luna no lo se, ya que a la princesa de la luna, es decir la hija mayor del Rey Solaris y la Reina Serenity, heredo el reino lunar y a las guardianas de cada planeta del sistema solar, La princesa Selene es decir Ayny, por no tener guerreras, su padre le entrego sus poderes antes de morir, pero aun no se todo, perotiene poderes como predecir el futuro sin saer cuando sucederá o cuando aparecerán los enemigos.

Haruka: Todas esas veces no fue coincidencia.

Ayny: No yo sabia donde estarían los malos, pero al parece ustedes siempre están por coincidencia.

Setsuna: Princesa y saben lo que buscan, por que buscan dos cosas.

Ayny: Si buscan el Talisman del corazón y la Semilla de la sabiduría.

Amy: La Semilla de la Sabiduris?

Solaria: Si es una de las semillas estelares supremas, y el talismán se encuentra en el corazón de esa persona.

Michiru: Como nuestros Talismanes.

Ayny: Si asi es.

Luna: Y saben donde están.

Solaria: No, pero sabemos que ambos objetos están en una sola persona.

Artemis: Pero si se lo quitan morirá.

Setsuna: No esto es distinto algo me lo dice.

Solaria: Si, esa persona no moriría, simplemente se volveria el enmigo mas poderoso y malvado que hay, pero para encontrarlos primero deben quitarle uno y luego el otro es decir una ves que la tengan se la llevara.

Hotaru: Entonces hay que protegerla.

Lita: Primero Hay que encontrarla.

Ayny: Asi, pero aun no sabemos como.

Solari: Bueno osotros nos vamos.

Ayny: Hasta Luego, y no se preocupen el no atacara hoy esta planeando algo tengan cuidado.

Serena: Espera me da gusto que mi mejor amiga de la clase de dibujo sea mi hermana del pasado.

Ayny: Claro a mi igual Serena, hasta pronto chicas.

Ray: A mi no me agrada.

Haruka: Ni a mi por màs que sea su hermana princesa.

Serena: Basta, ahora entiendo por que su energía me agradaba.

Luna: Ves Artemis no estaba equivocada.

Artemis: Lo se Luna.

En La habiatacion de Ayny

Ayny: Solaria de verdad no sabes donde están esos objetos, nunca te lo dijo mi padre.

Solaria: No princesa,

Ayny: Parece que tenemos visitas.

Solaria: Quien Sere,

Ayny: Son dos de la Sailors de Serena.


	10. amenazas y un nuvo enemigo

CAPITULO 9 AMENAZAS Y UN NUEVO ENEMIGO

Mientras tanto en casa de Serena ella también recibía dos visitas.

Jimflor: Hay que advertirle a esa niña que n se acerque a nuestra amiga.

Marine: Si lo se, esta alejándola de nosotros.

(y tocan el timbre de casa de Serena).

Serena: Hola que quieren chicas.

Marine: Queremos que te alejes de Ayny.

Serena: Porque, si todas podemos Ser sus amigas.

Jimflor: Alejate de ella, o la pagaras caro.

(diciendo esto se van, mientras en la casa de Ayny)

Ayny: Hola chicas, se a que viene y no lo dejare, al menos que ella quiera.

Haruka: Alejate de cabeza de bombom, aun que sea su hermana en el pasado, no acepto que lo seas en esta.

Ray: Es una advertencia.

(diciendo esto se van).

Solaria: Vaya esas dos Scouts causaran problemas princesa.

Ayny: Lo se, también a Serena la fueron amenazar mis dos mejores amigas, pero es decisión de ella, yo no pienso a lejarme de ella, Solaria puedes comunicarte con Luna.

Solaria: Si Princesa, que desea que haga.

Ayny: Dile lo que Sucede, y tenga cuidado esas dos chicas vigilaran a Serena para que no se acerque a mi.

Solari: Si princesa, lo are (se lo comunica a Luna)

En casa de Serena

Luna: Bien estense tranquilas (Serena iva entrado a su habitacion).

Serena: Rayos por que, pero lo ciento no are lo que me piden es mi hermanita y lo aceptare en esta época, aunque se interponga el mundo.

Luna: Serena calmate igual tu la princesa el sol fue amenazada para no acercarse así, deben tener cuidado.

Serena: Porque Luna, necesito ver a mi hermana.

Luna: Eso depende de ustedes dos en cuanto a las dos que fueron a ver a tu hermana dales tiempo.

Mientras tanto atacaban a otra chica.

Zimzum: Maldicion no eres tù (Aparece Sailor Sun)

Sailor Sun: Dejala, dile a tu amo que no lo dejare dañar aquí.(aparece Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Jupiterf).

Sailor Moon: Asi es dejala en paz.

Sailor Jupiter: Que es lo que quieres.

Zimzum: Soy uno de los 3 servidores màs poderosos que tiene mi amo y busco la princesa del sol.

Sailor Mercury: Para que la quieres, la protegeremos.

Zimzum: Mal mal mal, veo que no saben.

Sailor Venus: Que no sabemos

Zimzum: Olvidenlo

Sailor Sun: Ya me arte, Luz veloz!

Sailor Venus: Ataquemos, Beso de amor y belleza de venus!

Sailor Mercury: Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

Sailor Moon: Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!

Sailor Jupiter: Hojas de roble de juapiter!

Zimzum: Maldicion.

Sailor Sun: Luz fulmina!(ZimZum desapareció).

Sailor Uranus: Tierra Tiembla!(ataque que iva dirigido a Sun, pero Saturn la protege).

Sailor Saturn: Campo de energía!

Sailor Neptiun: Que les pasa a ustedes dos.


	11. pelea entre las sailors

CAPITULO 10 PELEA ENTRE LAS SAILORS Y UN DESCUBRIMIENTO

Sailor Mars: Alejate de Sailor Moon te lo advertimos.

Sailor Moon: Q ue Sucede con ustedes, basta dejen a mi hermana en paz..

(lo que no sabían era que alguien lo había escuchado)

Jumpjump: Vaya, ahora solo te seguire y te atraparemos Sailor Sun.(y se queda observando).

Sailor Uranus: No entienden ella es aquien buscan.

Sailor Sun: Aque se refieren.

Sailor Mars: Tu eres el enmigo.

Sailor Jupiter: Calmense es mentira eso que rayo les pasa.

Solraia: Estan contagidas de lo que lanzaron los últimos enemigos hay que curarlas.

Artemis: Tienen que hcer algo.

Luna: Sailor Sun curarlas.

Sailor Sun: Claro, Venu sostenlas con tu cadena.

Sailor Venua: Si, Cadena de amor de venus!(amarra a sus 2 compañeran)

Sailor Sun: Curacion solar!(cura a Mars y Uranus).

Sailor Mars: Lo lamaneto, por mas que lo intentamos no pudimos

Sailor Uranus: Si lo sentimos princesas.

Sailor Sun: No hay problema, ahora debo irme, hasta pronto chicas.

Sailor Moon: Donde vas.

Sailor Sun: A clase de francés.

(vuelve a la normalidad). Adios chicas.

Jumpjump: Vaya con que eres tu, por fin (desaparece y va con su amo Phiphi la ultima de las alas al servicio de su amo), Las chicas vuelven a su forma civil y se fueron al templo, ya que Artemis y Setsuna avian descubierto algo.

En algún lejano.

Amo: Donde esta Zimzum?

Jumpjump: Lo derrotaron mi amo, pero encontré a la princesa del sol.

Amo: Y quien es.

Jumpjump: Resulta ser que la princesa del sol y Sailor Sun son la misma.

Amo: Y cual es su identidad en esta época.

Jumpjump: Si mi señor se llama Ayny.

Phiphi: Espera es esa chicquilla de la que nos hicimos amigas.

Jumpjump: Asi es.

Amo: Alejenla de la Princesa de la Luna y tráiganmela.

En el templo.

Serena: Que descubrieron

Artemis: Ya sabemos aquien buscan.

Amy: A quien Artemis

Setsuna: A su hermana princesa.

Mina: Por que quieren a Ayny.

Artemis: Recuardan que ni ella ni nosotros sabíamos donde estaban los dos objetos que ellos bucan.

Michicru: Si, pero que tiene que ver con la hermana de la princesa.

Artemis: La princesa del sol tiene los dos objetos en ella.

Haruka: Hayno si se los quita moriran.

Setsuna: Lo sabemos, por eso deben cuidarla.

Haruka: Como?

Ray: Entonces hay que cuidarla.

Hotaru: Bien entonces a vigilarla y cualquier cosa avisaremo a las demás.

Amy: Entonces avigilarla, alguien sabe donde vive


	12. planes y trapas

CAPITULO 11 PLANES Y TRAMPAS

En la habiataciòn de Ayny

Solaria: Que te pasa Ayny.

Ayny: Solaria, tuve una extraña sensación cuando vi a ese tipo.

Solaria: Cual Princesa?

Ayny: Soalria dime Ayny, y siento que me quieren a mi, como si yo tuviera lo que buscan.

Solaria: Entonces por eso no se quedo.

Ayny: Si Solaria, si es a mi aquien quieren me tendrán.

Solaria: Ayny que piensa hacer si es usted.

Ayny: Espera vienen imagenes a mi mente.

Solaria: Ayny estas bien.

Ayny: Si Solaria, las vi ellas son las dos que quedan, vi sus verdaderos rostros, están siendo manipuladas y el les dara los dos objetos para ser mas poderoso.

Solaria: Entonces cual es su plan.

Ayny: Le daras mi cetro a Sailor Moon, ya que solo ella lo puede usar.

Solaria: Princesa, pero por que.

Ayny: Solo dile que me cure, que confie en ella, cuando ellos logren tenerme bajo mi control, Sailor Moon tendrá que darme mi cetro y unirlo al mio, cada uno agarrándolo, y con eso podre aliviarme, pero debes ayudarla Solaria.

Solaria: Si princesa, como usted diga, supongo que es inevitable.

Ayny: Si, para deben matar liberar a mis amigas me necesitara, al igual que para acabar con esto.

Solaria: Si Ayny como digas, pero ellas no lo saben.

Ayny: No pero lo sospechan creo.

Al dia siguiente todas estaban en el parque de dia de campo incluido los 3 consejeros.

Serena: Estas bien Ayny.

Ayny: Si claro

Amy: Andas extraña, y muy callada.

Ayny: No es nada chicas(en eso aparece Jumpjump y Phiphi)

Jumpjump: Vaya nunca imagine que mi amiga fuera esa dichosa princesa del sol.

Ayny: Por que Marine.

Jumpjump: La verdad fue coincidencia, pero tu amistad me importa un sorberte.

Ayny: Solo vendieron su alma, por mi culpa.

Phiphi: No no no, nos dio un gran poder y eso es algo que nos gusta.

Ayny: Asi que es lo que quieren.

Phiphi: A ti ven o mataremos a tus amigas.

Serena: No lo hagas.(Ayny solo voltio a ver a Solaria, como diciendo ves).

Ayny: No me importa arriesgar mi vida por mi familia, confía en mi Serena y en ti misma.

Jumpjump: Vamonos o las mato(tenia una bola de fuego en sus manos).

Ayny: De acuerdo, pero dejalas(las dos desparecen llevándose a Ayny)

Setsuna: Lo sabia cierto.

Solaria: Si la princesa lo sabia, pero depende de ti Serena.

Lita: Aque te refieres.

Solaria: Confien en la princesa, pero antes hay algo que deben saber su verdadero apellido es Monecantyni.

Amy: Ese apellido es de Francia y me suena muy familiar.

Michiru: Si es verdad.

Setsuna: En parís hay una pareja que tiene 1 hija con ese apellido.

Solaria: En realidad, la pincesa solo esta en el mismo grado que ustedes, por que esta adelantada un poco..

Haruka: Que quieres decir.

Solaria: Veran en realidad tiene 16 años, pero nunca ha tenido una vida común sus padres son los Reyes de Francia, o màs bien eran, el único familiar que tenia era su abuelo, ya la estaban preparando, para ser la futura gobernante de Francia, pero le pidió a su abuelo le diera 3 años para tener una vida normal, la condición fue que trajera a sus 2 damas, Jimflor y Marine, su abuelo hizo unos documentos como si tuviera 16 cuando llegara a Tokio y se quedaría hasta lo 18, pero en realidad tenia 14 y se iria a los 16, desafortunadamente antes que su abuelo muriera ya había empezado a tener recuerdos, cuando su abuelo murió, se lo dijeron le entregaron una carta de su abuelo, donde e decía que el trato seguía, pero que debía gobernar en su próximo cumpleaños.

Hotaru: Y cuando es su cumpleaños de la princesa.

Solaria: el 1 de agosto.

Mina: Espera eso es pasado mañana.

Solaria: Si, Princesa de la Luna, puedes abrir el bulto de Ayny.

Serena: Claro(de el saco un centro, pero en lugar de la luna tenia al sol).

Luna: Pero si es el cetro solar, como esposible, solo lo puede utilizar ella.

Solaria: Si, pero, cuando la princesa aparesca, parecerá un sombi y estará bajo el control del dichoso amo al igual que sus dos amigas, Sailor Venus tendrás que atar a la princesa y Sailor Moon tendras que ponerle el centro a tu hermana en la mano izquierda los uniras, y si la princesa no se equivoca vencerán, las demás entretengan a los otros 3 para poder salvar a la princes.

Todas: Si.


	13. batalla final

CAPITULO 12 LA BATALLA FINAL

Al dia siguiente:

En el escondite,

Amo: vaya ahora ustedes 2 acérquense

Ayny: Por que las metes en esto, ellas no tienen nada que ver.

Amo: Sabes no pero aun asi me las pagaran, ademas ni son tus dichosos amigas observa Princesa.

Ayny: Chicas, dejalas ir y obtendré a obtener lo que buscas.

Amo: Soy tan generoso, que te dejo liberarlas tu misma.

Ayny: Se acerco y libero asus amigas enviándolas a casa.

Amo: Ves ahora quedate quieta Princesa del sol(con sus manos obtuvo el talismán del corazón y la semilla del concimiento.(Ayny quedo Inconciente).

Amo:Ustedes dos ya no me sirven gracias por hacerte pasar por su primo, (diciento esto matoa asus dos fieles servidores)

Amo: Por fin soy poderoso me serviras de entretenimiento princesa del sol y obtendré los dos cetros y la semilla de tu hermana., asi gobernare(rie malvadamente).

En Tokio.

Solaria: Chicas Suerte.

Artemis:Cuidense.

Luna: Transformense.

Todas: Si

Mina: Por el cristal del planeta Venus, transformación!

Lita: Por el cristal del planeta Jupiter, transformación!

Ray: Por el cristal del planeta Marte, transformación!

Amy: Por el cristal del planeta Mercury, transformación!

Michiru: Por el cristal del planeta Neptuno, transformación!

Haruka: Por el cristal del planeta Uranus, transformación!

Setsuna: Por el cristal del planeta Pluton, transformación!

Hotaru: Por el cristal del planeta Saturno, transformación!

Serena: Eterna Sailor Moon, Transformaciòn!

(en eso aparece amo con el cuerpo de la princesa del sol)

Amo: Vaya la guardia real, atacalas Sol black.

Sol black las iva a tacar.

Sailor Uranus: Ahora

Amo: Pero Que.

Sailor Jupiter: Seremos tus oponentes, Hojas de roble de juapiter!

Sailor Uranus: Tierra Tiembla!

Sailor Neptiun: Maremoto de Neptuno!

Sailor Mars: Saeta llameante de marte!

Sailor Mercury: Rapsodia acuatica de mercurio!

Sailor Plut:Grito mortal!

Amo: Malditas.

Sailor Saturn: Campo de energía!(en el campo estaba ella, Sailor venus, sol black y Sailor moon).

Sailor Venus: Cadena de amor de venus!(ato a Sol black)

Sailor Moon: Agarro el cetro del sol y lo puso en la mano izquierda de su hemana y ella agaro su cetro lunar con su mano izquierda y la mano derecha la puso en el corazón de su hermana., recuerda hermana por favor confio en ti, eres mi amiga, fuiste mi hermanita en el pasado y lo seras en este tiempo.(diciendo el campo de energía y la cadena desparecieron, del Amo salió los dos objetos de la princesa del sol regresando a su cuerpo y en su frente apareció el símbolo del sol que al igual que la media luna de serena empezaron abrillar).

Sailor Mercury: Que sucede.

Amo: Maldicion!

Sailor Plut: La Princesa del Sol y de la Luna han despertado como tal.

Sailor Júpiter: mires el talismán libero el corazón de la princesa y se unió a su cetro

Sailor Mars: No entiendo.

Sailor Neptiun: Que pasa esa gran calidez que ambas princesas expulsan.

Princesa Selene: Gracias hermana eso era lo qu necitaba oir para despertar como la princesa, ahora derrotemos a el Amo que no es mas que el mal mismo del caous.

Princesa Serenity: Claro.

(En eso aparecen los 3 consejeros)

Princesa Selene: Gracias Solaria, por todo igual a ustedes chicas.

Princesa Serenity: Gracias chicas, gracias Luna.

Sailor Uranus: Por que se despien princesas.

Artemis: Por que cabe la posibilidad que las dos se olviden de quienes sin embargo a todas ustedes no les afectara.

Amo: MALDITAS HERMANAS DE LA LUNA Y EL SOL.

Princesa Selene: Lista

Princesa Serenity: Si.

Las dos al unisono: Por el poder del la luna y el sol el poder del amor de la hermanas de ambos reinos, les pedimos cristal de plata y talismán de corazón, eliminin el mal para siempre.

Princesa Serenity: Yo la Princesa Serenity, Princesa del Reino Lunar y hermana en mi vida no pasada y en esta de la Princesa del Reino Solar.

Princesas Selene: Yo la Princesa Selene, Princesa del Reino Solar y hermanita en mi vida pasada y en esta de la Princesa del Reino Lunar.

Al unisono: Te lo pedimos con gran amor que tenemos hacia todo el mundo!

(diciendo AMO se hizo povlvo y desapareció asi como cada migaha del caous en el planeta)

Luna: Dios mio

Artemis: Lo olvidaran

Solaria: No todo solo se acirdaran que tiene una hermana en algún lugar y se volverán a encontrar.(todos aparecieron en sus casas como si no hubiera pasado a excepción de las 2 princesas todas las demás lo recordaban, al igual que los consejeros, las dos chicas llevaban vida normal, Solaria apareció junto a Ayny, Luna junto a Serena y Artemis junto a Mina).


	14. nueva vida

CAPITULO 13 UNA NUEVA VIDA PARA 2 Y SUS RECUERDOS

Al dia siguiente en la Preparatoria

Mina: Hola Serena.

Serena: Hola Mina, hoy si llegaste temprano-

Amy: Hola chicas.

Serena: Hola, nos pusieron en equipo Amy

Ayny: Hola Serena, como te fue en el examen de dibujo ayer.

Serena: Bien Ayny y tus amigas.

Ayny: Platicando entre ellas un rato(rie).

Lita: Hola chicas.

Amy: Lita podemos ahabalr un momento, Mina vienes.

Mina: Si claro.

En el pasillo

Amy: Ellas nos conocen, pero solo como compañera de clase, y hasta ahí., ya el viernes termina la escuela asi que nos queda 4 dias para unirlas chicas.

Lita: No es mejor que tengan una vida normal.

Mina: Ya vieron que tiene en los lazon de sus uniformes, tiene sus broches.

Profesora: Jovenes entre al salón porfavor.

(la clase termino y las 3 chicas se fueron al templo de Ray donde estaban también las 4 Sailor Exteriores y los 3 consejeros.

Mientras tanto Serena y Ayny estaban en el parque #10 comiendo un helado, y las dos damas o mejor dicho guaruras de Ayny estaban cuidándola desde lejos.

Ayny: Serena antes que me vaya hay algo que quiero decirte, pero debes prometerme mantenelo en secreto.

Serena: Claro Ayny eres mi mejor amigas, las tras chicas me caen bien pero me tratan como si me conocieran bien.

Ayny. Lo curioso es que siento como si yo las conociera bien a ellas, pero en fin quiero que sepas que una mi nombre real es Ayny Montecantini, en realidad tengo 16 años y soy la futura Rina de Francia, mis dos amigas ademas de ser mis amigas son mis damas o màs bien mis guaruras.

Serena: Gua que sorpresa me he llevado, majestad.

Ayny: No Serena, solo dime Ayny, vine para tener una vida normal antes de que me coronen, sabes siento algo extraño como si fueras mi hermana, pero yo no tengo ninguno, mi Madre se fue de viaje con mi hermanita a Alemania donde mi abuela solia goberna y se le quedo ese trono ami hermnaita y mi padre se llevo a mi hemano a ingaterra a gobernar como Rey de Inglaterra, lo curioso es que siento que te quiero como una hermana Serena.

Serena: Yo te quiero como una hermanita(mientras en el templo hacían planes para unirlas, los broches de las dos empezó abrillar y darles uno que otro recuerdo)

En el templo.

Solaria: Chicas es mejor ir al parque, sintieron eso.

Luna: Si ambos broches.

Artemis: Creen que?

Mina : Vamos (todas se dirigeron al parque).

Las 2 al unisono: Mi cabeza.

Ayny: Yo soy Selene Princesa del Reino Solar y hermana menor de la Princesa Serenity del Reino Lunar.

Serena: Yo soy Serenity Princesa del Reino Lunar y hermana mayor de la Princesa Selene del Reino Solar.

Las dos al unisono: Somos hermanas?

Solaria: Si en su vida pasada y lo aceptaron ser en esta vida, princesa Selene su familia en esta vida falleció solo queda usted en la ultima Montecantini que queda.

Ayny: Pero entonces y ellas quienes son Solaria.

Luna: Serena que alegría

Serena: Hola Luna.

A y S al unisono: Quienes son ellas?

Artemis: No la recuerdan (las dos engaron con la cabeza).

Artemis: Al parecer no han recordado todo, creo que es mejor que les devuelvan sus recuerdos.

Mina: No déjelo asi.

Amy: Si ahora tiene una vida algo normal, no las atormenten.

Ayny: NO, y no soy cobarde

Serena: Yo si soy cobarde, epro lo afronare.

Solaria y Luna: Estan seguras.

Las dos al unisono: SI(mirándose aver antes de contestar

Solaria se puso frente a Ayny y Luna frente a Serena, las dos emblemas empezaron a brillar devovliendole a cada chcia sus recuerdos, y de sus rostros salian lagrimas al ver esos recuerdos, también estaban agarradas de las manos.

Serena: Gracias, hola chicas

Ayny: Gracias, Oygan que les parece si van a mi coronación

Todas: Si


	15. coronacion y que es de su vida

CAPITULO 14 CORONACION Y QUE FUERON DE SUS VIDAS.

Ya se habían graduado de la preparatoria y aun faltaban 2 años para la coranacion de su amiga Ayny

Ayny regreso a francia donde en la universidad de ahí estudia ciensa políticas, ademas de otras clases y deberes que tenia como princesa,Serena: Decidio estudiar diseño en la universidad Francia y se quedaba con Ayny en el palacio, Mina Estaba en la escuela de actuación y música en Estados Unidos, Lita Se quedo en Tokio en la universidad de gastronomía,Amy estaba en la universidad de Alemania estudiando para ser una gran doctora, Ray estaba en la universidad de econmia estudiando sociales económicas, Setsuna se dedico al diseñar ropas no regres a las puertas del tiempo por que las princesas las sellaron, sin embargo regresaba deben en cuando, Hotaru se quedo a estudiar la preparatoria con Sammy el hermano de Serena el cual es su novio, Haruka y Michiru se fueron a Inglaterra a unos conciertos y carreras, cada consejero estaba con su dueños Artemis con Mina, Luna y Solaria con Serena y Ayny en Francias.

Buueno pasron los dos años todas las chicas estabn en la coranacion de la Reina Ayny Fanixia Montecantini Scoffier de Francia, también se anuncio su compromiso con el Rey Ricardo Marquez Balisary de Inglaterra, que había sido su mejor amigo y se querían y se iva a casar con el en 2 años.

Bueno pasaron 2 años màs las chcias terminaron sus carreras, Serena ovio se caso con Darien y se quedaron en Estados Unidos a vivir tuvieron 2 hijos, su primer hija se llamo Serena y su segunda hija Selene, ambas se llevaban 1 año, Serena se dedicaba a hacer diseños y en las vacaciones todas se ponían de acuerdo para ver en donde pasarían dicha fiesta. Ayny y Ricardo se casaron ambos se hacían cargo de Francia, ya que en Inglaterra goernaban los padres de Ricardo. Se casaron tuvieron 2 hijas gemelas a las que Ayny llamo Ayny y Serenity, Ricardo sabia que a su esposa le encantab ir con las chicas asi que eso días siempre estaban agendados, para que estén con sus maigos, ya que Ayny le había contado todo a us esposo y mejor amigo.

Mina se caso con su compañero Bryan Tachi tuvieron una hermosa hija a la que llamaron Minako , ellos tenían su casa en Tokio, pero viajaban constantemente debió a su carrera como actores, asi que ellos constantemente se veian con sus amigo que estaban en diferentes lugares.

Amy Se caso con el Mason tuvieron un hemoso hijo que le pusieron Jaemy vivian en Alemania, pero rotaban turnos para por lo menos uno estar con su hijo, en su agenda de amy estaban siempre sietuadas las fechas en la que todas acordaban reunirse y eso su esposo lo respetaba.

Lita se caso con Andruw Furuhata tuvieron dos hijos gemelos una niña y un niño, a la niña le pusiron Fanixia y al pequeño Andruw vivian en Tokio ya que tenían su propio restaurante, pero tambian tenían agendados los días acordados por todos para reunirse.e

Ray Se caso con el pobre de Nicolas después de hacerlo sufrir, tucieron una hija a la que llamaron Ayse ellos decideron irse a España donde Nicolas se hizo cargo de la empresa de su padre tenían una casa hermosa y por supuesto se reunian con sus amigos en lasdias señalados.

Hotaru se quedo con Setsuna en Tokio ya que ella aun asistia a la universidad de Veterinaria y Sammy seguía siendo su novio el estudiaba lo mismo que Hotaru y siempre en la se reunian con las demás en las fechas señalada.

Setsuna abrió su tienda de diseño de modas, iva debes en cuando a asegurarse que la puerta del tiempo estaba sellada y como las demás siempre se reunia con ellas en la fecha señalada.

Haruka y Michiru viajaban mucho debido a la carreras de Haruka y los conciertos de Michiru, pero tambian se reunian con los demás en la fecha señalada.

Luna y Artemis se casaro y tuvieron a Diana que se quedo con Sammy y Hotaru.

Solaria acompañaba a Ayny a todas partes.

Todos los chicos sabían la verdad de sus esposa, bueno exepto darien que ya lo sabia, pero mantenían el secreto de sus respectvas esposas y en el caso de Sammy de su novia, todos se reunian en las fechas señaladas y después ee tanto todos vivian en plena armonía a y sus dos amigas de Ayny se casaron Jimflor tuvo una hija a la que llamo Floray y Marine un hijo al que llamo Richi.

FIN DEL FANFIC.


End file.
